Don't Forget
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Songfic. Sebuah janji lama yang diingkari. Sebuah penantian yang sia-sia dan berujung patah hati. My first fic in this fandom. Modified canon. R&R?


Sebelum saia mempersembahkan fic ini, saia mau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Michelle Aoki, dan ini fic pertamaku di Narti...eh maksudnya Naruto. Senpai-senpai, rookie-rookie, readers & reviewers, mohon bantuannya yah! Saia masih butuh banyak bimbingan disini...jadi...butuh review/komen/kritik/saran sebanyak-banyaknyaaaaaaa! #digeplak. Oh iya, ini birthdayfic untuk **Michelle Aoki**, yang artinya untuk aku sendiri ^^ #readerssweatdropped. Sayangnya aku baru publish fic ini 4 hari stelah hari ulangtaunku T_T. Yosh, here we go! My first Naruto fic...begin!

.

.

.

**Don't Forget**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters and song belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Demi Lovato

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, canon, songfic, oneshot, too much romance, gaje, alay, typo, abal, timeline loncat-loncat, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

_Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me_

Sakura menatap rembulan yang menggantung di langit malam dengan tatapan hampa. Serangga-serangga enggan berisik malam ini, seakan menghormati Sakura untuk merenung. Angin malam menyibakkan rambut _soft pink_-nya, membuatnya terburai kemana-mana. Gadis itu pun tak mau repot untuk menyelipkan rambutnya dibalik telinga, toh nanti juga berantakan lagi. Ada hal lebih penting yang patut dirisaukannya. Terutama kalau hal penting itu menyangkut...pacarnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

"...Berapa lama kau akan berguru dengan Orochimaru?"

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa bulan. Tenang saja, aku pasti pulang"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Kau tahu sendiri kan, Orochimaru itu adalah salah satu ninja terkuat di dunia ini? Salah-salah kau bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya, Sasuke"

"Tenang saja. Justru itu aku mau berguru ke beliau. Aku ingin mempelajari kekuatannya"

"Sasuke...banyak ninja kuat yang ada di sini. Termasuk Kakashi-sensei, guru kita sekarang. Mengapa kau mau mempertaruhkan hidupmu hanya untuk berguru ke maniak ular itu? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kita?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu tersenyum tipis. Ya, senyum yang dipersembahkan spesial untuk pacarnya, Sakura Haruno. Meskipun tipis sih, karena marga 'Uchiha' masih melekat di nama depannya. Ia tak mau mengotori nama keluarganya dengan tersenyum lebar seperti coret-ukenya-coret. Ia menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dalam dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sakura, kau sudah tahu bagaimana keluargaku dihabisi oleh baka Aniki. Dan kau juga sudah tahu kalau Orochimaru jelas lebih kuat daripada Itachi-nii. Jadi aku harus berguru ke siapapun yang kau sebut 'maniak ular' itu, dan membalas dendam ke Itachi-nii. Tapi tentu saja aku tak melupakan kalian. Kalian sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri, semenjak aku menjadi yatim piatu. Terutama kau, Sakura..."

Mata onyx itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi wajahnya tetap datar dan serius seperti biasa. Sakura membalas genggamannya erat.

"Aku sangat mengerti betul perasaanmu, Sasuke. Pasti sakit sekali kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, terutama jika penyebabnya adalah saudara sendiri. Tapi sekali ini saja, pikirkanlah perasaan kami. Teman-temanmu. Gurumu. Terutama aku..." Suaranya bergetar saat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, Sasuke. Biarkanlah saja terkubur di belakang, janganlah kau menoleh dan berniat untuk menggalinya lagi. Kau sudah punya segalanya sekarang. Teman, pacar, guru, semuanya menyayangimu. Mengapa kau masih mau repot-repot untuk membuka luka lama?"

Kali ini, Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak menyangkal pernyataan Sakura barusan. Tapi ego Sasuke menolak untuk mengiyakannya. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini, jauh saat ia masih kecil. Saat ia yang usianya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari itu menyaksikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya bermandikan darah. Saat ia juga hampir menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depan aniki-nya. Saat aniki-nya itu memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya.

Sakura yang melihat pacarnya masih terpaku di tempat itu hanya bisa berkata pelan "Oh, aku lupa. Walau aku memaksamu sedemikian rupa, kau masih akan tetap pergi, kan?"

.

Hening.

.

Sakura terkejut saat sebuah bibir lembut milik Sasuke sudah sempurna menyentuh miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura memejamkan mata. Berharap ciuman hangat itu takkan menjadi ciuman terakhirnya. Kemudian dirasakannya tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, meraih tubuh mungil itu mendekat. Sakura balas melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke, lalu menekan kepalanya untuk mendapat bibirnya semakin dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menarik diri untuk mengambil napas, lalu kepalanya diarahkan ke samping Sakura. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara berat Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu melewati gerbang batas Konoha yang ada di belakangnya.

"..._Gomenasai_, Sakura. Aku janji, aku akan kembali. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Selamat tinggal, Sakura. _Aishiteru_..."

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sampai bayangan pria dengan _style_ rambut seperti pantat ayam itu menghilang dalam kegelapan. Hangatnya bibir itu sangat berkontroversi sekali dengan tampang dinginnya, dan ia masih bisa merasakannya...

* * *

><p><em>Did you regret (Did you regret)<br>Ever standing by my side  
>Did you forget (Did you forget)<br>What we were feeling inside  
>Now I'm left to forget<br>About us_

Sakura menghela napas. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu kembali menatap rembulan, Rembulan yang sama ketika ia masih bersama Sasuke dulu. Saat mereka berdua suka berpacaran di taman kota. Sakura sangat suka masa-masa itu, ketika Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya jika Sakura kedinginan. Ia masih ingat jaket itu, jaket _navy blue_ yang beraroma parfum dan keringat khas pria. Apalagi ditambah dengan pelukan dari bekalang, jadi Sakura tidak pernah merasakan kedinginan di malam hari.

_Sasuke... _

Gadis berjidat lebar itu selalu ingat, bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka dalam diam. Pemuda rambut pantat ayam ini memang hemat bicara. Kalaupun bersuara, maka kata-katanya seperti bahasa SMS. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Ia juga jarang bersosialisasi, kecuali dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Berkebalikan jauh dengan Naruto yang suka mengumbar senyum dimana-mana dengan percaya diri. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu penuh dengan energi positif, sehingga banyak yang mendekatinya. Temannya banyak, fansnya banyak (saingan dengan fans Sasuke!), tapi hanya dua teman terdekatnya. Yaitu Sakura sendiri dan Sasuke. Jika mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan, maka akan terlihat sebuah geng yang sempurnya: dua cowok superganteng (seme-uke?), dan satu cewek cantik yang menjadi penengah ketika mereka bertengkar. Pertemanan terasa hambar tanpa pertengkaran, kan?

Ketika mereka bertiga beranjak remaja dan mulai bertualang mencari cinta, Naruto dengan mudah mendapat Hinata Hyuuga, _heiress _dari keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis anggun dan lemah-lembut, yang saking lembutnya sampai suka pingsan jika bertemu Naruto. Tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya di medan perang. Kekuatan mata Byakugan-nya yan diwariskan turun-temurun dari leluhurnya hampir setara dengan Sharingan yang dimiliki para Uchiha. Bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri? Tak perlu jauh-jauh, sahabatnya sendiri sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan dari dulu Sakura selalu mengagumi orang itu. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke yang dulu...pernah berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

"Sakura! Sakura! Gawat, Sasuke hilang! Bagaimana ini? Apa kau tahu dimana dia, Sakura?" cecar Naruto bertubi-tubi saat Sakura membukakan pintu kamarnya. Sakura hanya bisa diam, mengingat hanya dirinya yang tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pamit dulu sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mulai panik. Ia bertanya ke seluruh orang yang dikenalnya mengenai kehilangan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin kehilangan coretsemecoret temannya itu.

Kabar mengenai Sasuke sudah menyebar ke seluruh Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha akhirnya ikut menghilang. Gosip-gosip bernada negatif segera beredar di masyarakat. Ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke mencari kakaknya yang hilang. Ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke ingin bertapa untuk mendapat kekuatan. Ada pula yang bilang kalau Sasuke telah bergabung ke desa musuh dan bermaksud untuk mengkhianati Konoha. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar gosip itu dibisikkan dari tetangga ke tetangga, dari murid ke murid, dari satu orang ke orang lain. Bahkan Naruto sendiri berspekulasi kalau Sasuke itu diculik! Seketika itu juga jidat Naruto mendapat 'hadiah' jitakan dari Sakura.

"_Baka_ Naruto! Sasuke itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tidak mungkin ia diculik!"

"Tapi kan ada juga ninja lain yang lebih kuat dari Sasuke sendiri. Siapa tahu, kan?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. "Misalnya saja, Orochimaru"

Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika nama itu disebut. Orochimaru. Nama maniak ular yang pernah disebut-sebut Sasuke sebagai gurunya. Naruto tentu saja menyebutkan nama itu dengan tidak sengaja, bukan? Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sempat tidak beraturan.

"Ah...sudahlah! Aku akan minta ijin ke Tsunade-baachan untuk mencari Sasuke. Siapa tahu ia punya informasi berharga tentang dimana dia berada, iya kan?" kata Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak. "Kau mau ikut, Sakura?"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Hah? Oh, iya, tentu saja aku ikut"

"_Yosh_! Kita akan mencari Sasuke! Tunggu aku, Sasuke! Kita pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu berteriak semangat, tangannya dikepalkan ke atas. Sakura tersenyum miris, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sebenarnya...

* * *

><p><em>But somewhere we went wrong<br>We were once so strong  
>Our love is like a song<br>You can't forget it_

Selama berbulan-bulan Sakura dan Naruto pontang-panting mencari Sasuke. Dengan sedikit _hints_ yang ada, dan Sakura yang _keukeuh_ untuk tutup mulut, membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menemukan Sasuke. Apalagi ditambah dengan musuh-musuh yang mengahadang, termasuk Akatsuki dan Orochimaru sendiri, akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Seluruh penduduk Konoha bersukaria menyambut kepulangan pemuda Uchiha itu. Bahkan Naruto telah mengundang seluruh teman-temannya untuk mengadakan syukuran (?) bersama untuk menyambut kehadiran Sasuke lagi. Seharusnya Sakura senang, bahkan kalau perlu menangis terharu dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan tersedu-sedu. Nyatanya...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

"Sasuke~" panggil Sakura manja saat mereka sedang berduaan di taman kota seperti biasanya. "Akhirnya kau pulang saja. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Sasuke diam saja. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mafhum, kalau pacarnya itu dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu hemat bicara. Seakan-akan pulsa hidupnya akan habis kalau dipakai terlalu banyak ngobrol. Dibiarkannya gadis itu bicara sesukanya, memenuhi dinginnya malam dengan kata-kata riang yang mengambang di udara.

"kau tahu, Sasuke, semenjak kau pergi, aku selalu blablablablablabla...lalu blablablablablablabla...terus blablablablablablablablbalba...akhirnya blablablablablablablablabla..."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Kata-kata Sakura seakan menguap begitu saja, seakan ditiup oleh angin malam. Tak ada satupun yang menyangkut di otaknya. Ia sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Tampang datarnya yang seperti jalan tol itu semakin datar. Dan semakin dingin. Membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri saat mereka berdua bertemu untuk yang prtama kalinya semenjak mereka berpisah. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, pertanda ia ingin segera pergi dari situ secepatnya.

"Sakura" potong Sasuke saat gadis itu asyik _blabbering_ mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. "Gomen, aku harus pulang dulu. Aku capek"

Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menoleh atau mendengar kalimat terkejut dari bibir Sakura.

"...Sas-Sasuke! Tunggu! Kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini?"

* * *

><p><em>So now I guess<br>This is where we have to stand  
>Did you regret<br>Ever holding my hand  
>Never again<br>Please don't forget  
>Don't forget <em>

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Ia merasa, Sasuke semakin jauh darinya. Setiap ada perkumpulan apapun yang melibatkan Sakura dan Sasuke, pria berambut seperti pantat ayam itu selalu menghindar. Ia tidak mau kongkow-kongkow dengan Naruto seperti dulu, dan itu membuat Naruto bingung dan kesal. Berkali-kali dikejarnya pemuda itu, tapi ia selalu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sampai para fans Sasuke mengira kalau sekarang jamannya si uke mengejar seme.

Sakura yang merasa paling tertekan ini sebenarnya ingin berontak. Ia ingin Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke yang isi hatinya lebih kelihatan ketika ia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sasuke yang selalu berprinsip '_talk less, do more_'. Sasuke yang dingin di depan banyak orang, namun selalu hangat di samping Sakura. Membuat Sakura selalu menjadi orang istimewa di mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang, ah...terlalu banyak kebaikan yang bisa disebut oleh gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

Berkali-kali ia mengajak pemuda bemata _onyx_ itu bicara, mulai dari yang lembut, sindiran, bahkan labrakan sudah dicobanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sampai kapanpun tidak akan berubah seperti dulu. Ia semakin jauh dan jauh,membuat setiap orang bergidik ngeri setiap melihatnya, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura sendiri. Tentu saja, dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang dimilikinya, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Cari masalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha=mati. Pemuda yang dulunya dielu-elukan dan dipuja saat kepulangannya dulu berubah menjadi monster.

_Sasuke...apa kau lupa seluruh kenangan kita dulu?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback- <strong>_

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Dari jauh, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang berlari-lari mengejar pemuda pantat ayam itu. Pada panggilan ketiga, si bungsu Uchiha itu baru menjawab sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Hn?"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya, masih sibuk mengatur napas. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasa bingung dengan kehadiran pacarnya dulu, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu dan kembali memakai poker face-nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lihat, gaya bahasanya saja jadi formal begitu. Seperti berhadapan dengan orang yang baru pertama ditemui. Sikap dingin dan kakunya bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun saat bertemu Sakura, padahal dulu hanya kepada Sakura-lah Sasuke bisa bersikap lembut. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Perasaannya sudah seperti bom waktu, dan sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tangan rampingnya terangkat tinggi di udara...dan

_PLAAAAK!_

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah. Ditatapnya pemilik mata _emerald_ itu, yang mulai meneteskan airmata satu-persatu. Baru saja Sasuke kaget setelah mendapat perlakuan tadi dari Sakura, tiba-tiba ia merasakan hangat di bibirnya. Uh-oh. Sakura telah menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menciumnya secara paksa. Gadis berjidat lebar itu menggigit bibir Sasuke agar memberinya akses masuk. Saat Sasuke lengah, tanpa disadari lidah Sakura sudah asyik melumat lidah Sasuke, saling gigit dan mencecap manisnya saliva di pangkal lidahnya. Tak lupa menjelajahi deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi dan langit-langit. Terkadang disertai lenguhan lenguhan dan sedikit umpatan. Saat Sasuke menikmati 'permainan kasar' ini, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang basah. Pipi perempuan itu basah. _Sakura?_

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menarik diri untuk mengambil napas, lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Oh ya, jangan lupakan 'salam hangat' dari Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu: "F**K YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

* * *

><p><em>We had it all<br>We were just about to fall  
>Even more in love<br>Than we were before  
>I won't forget<br>I won't forget  
>About us<em>

"_Baka_! Sasuke _no baka_!" jerit Sakura. Mengingat saat ia mencium Sasuke dulu saja sudah membuat hatinya mendidh dan kepalanya berasap. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia benci dihiraukan. Ia benci dibohongi. Dan ia benci dipermainkan. Hebatnya lagi, semua kebencian Sakura itu berawal dari orang yang dulunya sangat dicintainya. Ironis sekali, bukan?

_Sasuke...apa yang kau lakukan selama bersama Orochimaru sehingga melupakan orang-orang yang sangat berarti bagimu?_

_Sasuke...mengapa kau permainkan aku seperti ini? Apa salahku? Jika aku ada salah, bilang saja! Jangan bersikap dingin padaku seperti ini!_

_Sasuke...kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Dulu sebelum berangkat, kau bilang kau tidak akan melupakanku. Kau bilang kau cinta aku. Mana sekarang buktinya? Hmph! Dasar munafik!_

Berbagai macam suara hati Sakura berseliweran di benaknya. Terkadang diselingi umpatan kasar untuk pemuda Uchiha itu. Dalam sekejap, seluruh cinta Sakura hancur begitu saja, digantikan dengan kebencian tiada tara. Sia-sialah selama ini rindu yang telah dibangunnya dengan rajin, kalau yang datang sekarang adalah monster yang bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Sia-sialah selama ini kenangan tentang malam, rembulan dan jaket yang dipakaikan di tubuhnya. Dengan dibakar perasaan marah, Sakura berusaha untuk menghapus ingatan-ingatan tentang Sasuke. Ia bahkan rela berpacaran dengan fans-nya yang beruntung, Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' itu memiliki sifat yang kurang-lebih sama sperti Sasuke. Dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Selain itu, kemampuannya hampir setara dengan Sasuke. Harusnya Sakura bahagia. Harusnya...

_Faktanya, ia memang tak bisa melupakan Uchiha sialan itu beserta seluruh kenangan yang pernah mereka miliki..._

Sakura berhenti memandangi rembulan dengan sendu. Ia tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Ditutupnya jendela kamarnya, lalu gadis beriris _emerald_ itu bergegas mengambil tas selempangannya dan mengunci kamarnya. Sudah cukup ia memikirkan –apalagi menangisi Sasuke –yang belum tentu mau mengingatnya.

Suara tapak kaki yang beradu dengan tanah menyertai kepergian Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepanjang perjalanan, berbagai kenangan diantara Sasuke dan dirinya terus berkelebatan di hatinya, seperti _scene_ film. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Ya, gadis itu telah menganggap semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi dengan Sasuke adalah mimpi buruk yang harus dienyahkan. Sayangnya, saat Sakura kembali membuka mata, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya ada langit gelap dan jalan lurus yang menyapa indra pengelihatannya. Tiba-tiba iris emerald itu memproduksi kristal-kristal bening, lalu jatuh satu-persatu dan menyusuri pipinya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis saat aku juga ingin melupakanmu, Sasuke?_

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu tak menyadari, kalau ia sama sekali tak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Meskipun pria yang telah hidup di dalam hatinya itu telah melupakannya sama sekali, tapi Sakura tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis diantara mereka berdua, dan Sakura sebenarnya juga tak yakin mengapa Sasuke bisa melupakannya secepat itu. Apalagi sampai cintanya untuk Sakura sudah hilang tak berbekas. Gadis itu merasa, ada sesuatu dibalik sikap Sasuke yang menjadi seperti ini. Dan Sakura semakin yakin kalau semua ini bukan disebabkan oleh Orochimaru atau yang lain.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di sebuah taman. Taman yang dulunya merupakan tempatnya pacaran dulu dengan Sasuke. Taman dimana ia mnghabiskan sebagian malamnya untuk melihat langit bersama Sasuke. Taman dimana Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya yang wangi. Dibiarkannya kedua kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah dengan mengikuti kata hatinya. Menyusuri beberapa pasangan yang asyik 'mojok' di taman itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja, hati Sakura sakit lagi. Selain karena ia tidak memiliki pasangan sekarang (pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan Gaara), ia ingat kalau dulu Sasuke dan dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Ironis kuadrat. Air mata gadis itu sudah mulai menggenang lagi, siap untuk terjun ke bawah.

_Aku ini memang bodoh! Sudah setahun sejak Sasuke meninggalkanku, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakannya begitu saja!_ batin Sakura sambil meremas rambutnya kesal. Ya, hari itu adalah hari jadian mereka. Malam itu adalah saat dimana dua hati melebur menjadi satu. Tak heran kan, kalau Sakura ingin mendatangi tempat itu walau seorang diri?

.

.

.

Akhirnya, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu berhasil sampai di tempat yang ingin dihampirinya. Kursi taman di dekat pohon sakura itu adalah saksi bisu dimana Sakura dan Sasuke pernah menjalani cinta bersama. Saat Sakura mendekat, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kursi itu. Dengan didukung rasa penasaran, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar di matanya sedang menciumi leher seorang wanita berambut merah dengan ganas, sementara tangannya sudah bergerak-gerak di balik baju gadis itu. Rambut pantat ayam itu...mata _onyx_ itu...jaket _navy blue_ itu...tak salah lagi. Ia adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sekaligus ingin dihindarinya.

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p><em>And at last<br>All the pictures have been burned  
>And all the past<br>Is just a lesson that we've learned  
>I won't forget<br>Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us_

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Curhatan author yang gak penting buat dibaca:**

Finally it's done! Yeah! Happy belated birthday, Michelle~ *pelukpeluk diri sendiri*. Hohoho, harusnya fic ini sudah jadi 3 hari yg lalu, tepatnya hanya 3-4 jam. Tapi karna banyak kesibukan, akhirnya aku baru nyelesaiin dan publish skarang ^^. Yak, fic ini emang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata, pengalamanku lebih tepatnya. Bedanya, aku dan mantanku ga punya temen kayak Naruto, dan mantanku ga se-dark itu. Aku juga ga seliar itu, hehe :). Fic ini juga kudedikasikan untuk mantanku yang sampe skarang belum ngucapin selamat ulang taun ke aku. Lu ngerasa tersindir, kan, Tan? *evil smirk*

Ehm, karna aku belum kenal dengan penghuni fandom ini, tolong harap mengisi kotak review dibawah ini sehingga aku bisa tau nama dan profil kalian :D monggo kalau mau kenalan sama aku, silahkan buka profilku. Aku selalu hadir di Facebook, Twitter, DeviantArt, dan blog =)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~


End file.
